Bears and Bouquets
by hiki-is-doomed
Summary: It's Valentine's Day! Teddy bears, red roses and an angry/jealous Kyoya is out to haunt the blonde king for payback. Shounen ai
1. In Boxes and Baskets

**Title:** Bears and Bouquets

**Characters:** All…mostly Kyoya and Tamaki _fluff_

**Chapter 1**

In Boxes and Baskets

At the 3rd Floor Music Room, the Host club members were decorating and preparing the room for the grand Valentines celebration. Hunny sempai and Mori sempai were at the back arranging the truffles, pastries, cakes, and chocolates cookies in the tray together with Haruhi readying the commoner's coffee. Hikaru and Kaoru were hanging red new curtains at the windows, as Tamaki orders them what to add or to do next. Kyoya was at the door, His checking the decors he ordered and listing the prices in his clipboard. He was busy doing his work when he heard the blond complain about the scheme.

"No…change" The blond shrugged

"mmmm…not good…"He shrugged again

"No no no! definitely not that!" and shook his head violently for the nth time.

"Okay…good!"

"now, let's add something…" he grinned

Kyoya watched the blond doing the work and the twins doing all his demands.

"add a little there!" He pointed out to a direction

"there! At the other side too" pointed again

"no—wait…"

"Neh! My Lord, haven't you decided yet? Were tired already!" Hikaru shouted down, he's atop of a ladder holding up the curtain from one end and his brother the other end. The shadow king sighed at the blond who can't decide what decors to put on the wall.

"Tamaki "his pen clicked on the clipboard and came close to Tamaki. The blond heard it and turned around to Kyoya, "Mommy!" with puppy watery eyes.

"Stop the whining Tamaki." Kyoya stated in a calm way "we only have few hours left before the celebration. Decide properly and don't spend too much time on that wall and…there's too much hearts on that side. Take them off"

"But Mommy, you shoudn't!"

"Why not?"

"Coz I want it grand! I want lots of hearts so that the ladies would feel very pleased and loved!"

"No, that's enough of it… take the other off now" Kyoya signals

"b-but"

"I said now—"

After some decors been removed the twins went down the ladder. Tamaki pouted and shrink at the corner of the room. "You should be helping me out with this Mommy. How could you…"

"Why, yes I'm helping you, daddy. What do you think I'm doing right now?"

"b-but you are not, you're just destroying my work of art."

Kyoya glared at the blond when he said the last statement.

Tamaki has a good sense of design but sometimes when he becomes too excited his works become overly transformed which the effect is bad and Kyoya won't allow it.

"At last. Now, what shall we do with this Kaoru?" Both of the twins have gone down the ladder.

"Nope, don't know Hikaru."

They looked at each other then to the Lord whose sulking at the corner.

"Better throw it away, the color burns my eyes… plus those too…they're not needed anymore"

"Okay!" the twin chorused and went out to throw the unneeded decors of the room.

Tamaki heard what Kyoya said to the twins, he sunk even smaller. Kyoya isn't listening to him—

"Next time Tamaki, organize your thoughts first before ordering such things. I'll be listing that to your account. You'll be paying ten times the expense of those items."

Tamaki didn't move, he didn't even talked but when he heard the twins came back in and announced that there's another delivery just arrived the blond stood up almost jumping and directly run to the door to see there were men carrying boxes, bunches of flowers in baskets. Kyoya's eyes shifted his gaze to the door.

"Finally! It's here!" the blond said as he clapped his hands together happily. Hunny sempai, Mori sempai are done with the cakes also Haruhi with the coffee and drinks. The three went to see what makes the king very glad about. Then the door shut back and the blond thanked the men for bringing the delivery on time. He immediately opened one of the boxes and teddy bears pop out of it. Hunny sempai's eyes widened and he leaped from Mori's back and went to the box. "Wah! Kuma-chans!" the blond and the loli-shota said in chorus and hugged the teddies into their arms. Kyoya's eyebrow twitched. He doesn't know about the delivery; he doesn't even have a record of it in his clipboard. He wrote something down on it.

Tamaki purchased goods again without telling the shadow king. It's Ok as long as he used his own money but _what if that crazy blond used the host club money again without telling him?..._ real trouble…

"Ahem!" Kyoya intervened "for what are those Tamaki?

"Ah! Mommy! Aren't this so adorable and cuddly?" Tamaki in his childish manner as he outstretch his hand giving Kyoya a look to the teddy his holding. Kyoya just stared at it blankly.

"…You didn't answer my question yet daddy"

"Oh, Sorry Mommy, we'll these are for all to the ladies in the gathering. I'll be giving these as a Valentines Gift to them! They'll certainly love it! Right Mommy? Right? Right!"

"I think so…"

"—Ofcourse Yes! I have chosen the best quality and bought it from the finest teddy bear manufacturers in Germany, France, United Kingdom and Austria!"

The blond just won't stop talking and laughing about the teddy bear he bought from different places throughout the world. His twirling round and round as if he's in a sugar high. He then stopped and beamed at Kyoya with a wide smile in his lips. Kyoya is still scribbling something in his clipboard—_computing._

"So Mommy, do you like a teddy too?"

"Hmmm…don't know…" his concentrated on his writing

The blond pouted at Kyoya. After a few moments the pen clicked. Kyoya turned around and he glanced sideways to Tamaki before leaving to continue his other work.

"Well, I think I want one... " he walked towards the door and he didn't looked around as he lifted his glasses up to his nose

"You want? Sure Mommy! I'll buy Mommy one! Much bigger with much love!" the smile grew wider

"Yeah… and use the host club's money again Daddy?"

"Huh?" the blond stopped babbling and listened

" Just don't let me find out that you've been spending away the host club's money again without telling me that you are—coz you'll be in real trouble if I do find out." His glasses glinted and dark empty eyes turned his gaze to the blond before left. Tamaki gulped hard, the teddy he held fell down on the floor.

Silence— _swoosh (wind effects)_

After a few moments, Kyoya was out the door

"Neh, My Lord, you Ok?" Hikaru tapped the blond on his shoulders

"GAAAH!He froze!"The redhead gasped

"What?Oh MY!" his other twin Kaoru was shocked too

Haruhi sitting on the couch just sighed. Mori sempai standing only mumbled "ah…" and Hunny sempai stared at Tamaki for while and then went back to playing with the Kuma-chans and also usa-chan.

to be continued...


	2. Blond gets Busted

**Chapter 2**

**Blond gets Busted**

In the middle of the gathering, the host club members were in their respective tables with their fans, of course. At the right side of the room, Hunny sempai was eating cakes and Mori sat beside him, he wiped off the icing on his lips. Hikaru, together with his brother, at the left side, they performed the forbidden brotherly love in front of their squealing fangirls. It's too much too handle (even I can nosebleed over watching them) and one has already fainted before they'd started. The twins grinned subtly to themselves "Too easy". Haruhi's table was just near the side of them, only diagonally arranged. She thought—_they're really good. Better be actors, go to Hollywood and perform yaoi…__(a/n: gasped over 'yaoi')_

Tamaki's place was at the center of the spacious room talking to the ladies (_his carps_) lovingly, caressed their ears with his sweet voice and persuasive words. One girl said blushing "Really? That's so sweet of you Tamaki-sama" when the blond whispered something to her and handed her a bouquet of red roses with a teddy bear. He did that to the other girls too. Tamaki always thinks fair.

Tamaki's giggle stopped when he felt the hair of his neck stood up. He knows why he felt like that, someone's watching behind his back. He didn't dare to turn around to look because he does have a clue of who made him quiver…someone known as the shadow king whose respective place was always at the back of him. It's dangerous to look him in the eyes. Now that he knows he did something wrong to make Mommy mad.

Few minutes passed, he felt relaxed again. Did mommy stop watching me? That's the time he decided to look. He slides himself down the couch a little to hide himself, only his eyes and hair were visible—Kyoya's talking to his few fans, smiling, offering a bouquet of flowers, teddy bears, and chocolates to the ladies. After that he raised his glasses up to his nose and those dangerous black eyes glance back to him.

"WAH!" Tamaki almost fell to his sit but luckily he hadn't, he turned around quickly and sunk lower on the couch. The blond gulped hard, he saw the dark-haired teen's expression in a manner telling him that his "_G-U-I-L-T-Y, isn't it Daddy?_" with a smirk in his face. He rubbed his shoulders pushing away the shiver in his body. _Mommy's look…it was scary… Gack! Daddy is really gonna be dead._

"Are you Ok, Tamaki-sama?" one girl from his right asked in a worry, and the other girls too found his action alarming. Tamaki found his composure and sat back properly "of course m-my ladies, N- no need to worry about me, I'm fine—" his voice stuttering but he tried not to but still it can't be helped cause he felt the hair in his nape stood back again. This is totally not good…

to be continued...

* * *

**A/N:** the 3rd chapter is the last... R&R!

**Chapter 2**

**Blond gets Busted**

In the middle of the gathering, the host club members were in their respective tables with their fans, of course. At the right side of the room, Hunny sempai was eating cakes and Mori sat beside him, he wiped off the icing on his lips. Hikaru, together with his brother, at the left side, they performed the forbidden brotherly love in front of their squealing fangirls. It's too much too handle (even I can nosebleed over watching them) and one has already fainted before they'd started. The twins grinned subtly to themselves "Too easy". Haruhi's table was just near the side of them, only diagonally arranged. She thought—_they're really good. Better be actors, go to Hollywood and perform yaoi…__(a/n: gasped over 'yaoi')_

Tamaki's place was at the center of the spacious room talking to the ladies (_his carps_) lovingly, caressed their ears with his sweet voice and persuasive words. One girl said blushing "Really? That's so sweet of you Tamaki-sama" when the blond whispered something to her and handed her a bouquet of red roses with a teddy bear. He did that to the other girls too. Tamaki always thinks fair.

Tamaki's giggle stopped when he felt the hair of his neck stood up. He knows why he felt like that, someone's watching behind his back. He didn't dare to turn around to look because he does have a clue of who made him quiver…someone known as the shadow king whose respective place was always at the back of him. It's dangerous to look him in the eyes. Now that he knows he did something wrong to make Mommy mad.

Few minutes passed, he felt relaxed again. Did mommy stop watching me? That's the time he decided to look. He slides himself down the couch a little to hide himself, only his eyes and hair were visible—Kyoya's talking to his few fans, smiling, offering a bouquet of flowers, teddy bears, and chocolates to the ladies. After that he raised his glasses up to his nose and those dangerous black eyes glance back to him.

"WAH!" Tamaki almost fell to his sit but luckily he hadn't, he turned around quickly and sunk lower on the couch. The blond gulped hard, he saw the dark-haired teen's expression in a manner telling him that his "_G-U-I-L-T-Y, isn't it Daddy?_" with a smirk in his face. He rubbed his shoulders pushing away the shiver in his body. _Mommy's look…it was scary… Gack! Daddy is really gonna be dead._

"Are you Ok, Tamaki-sama?" one girl from his right asked in a worry, and the other girls too found his action alarming. Tamaki found his composure and sat back properly "of course m-my ladies, N- no need to worry about me, I'm fine—" his voice stuttering but he tried not to but still it can't be helped cause he felt the hair in his nape stood back again. This is totally not good…

to be continued...

* * *

**A/N:** R&R!


End file.
